oescfandomcom-20200214-history
Seka Aleksić
|instrument = |years_active = 2002-present |label = City Records |website = www.sekaaleksic.com |associated_acts = |current_members =|genres = |birth_place = |native_name = }} Svetlana Aleksić (sʋɛ̌tlana ǎlɛksitɕ; born 23 April 1981), married Piljikić, known by her stage name Seka Aleksić (sɛ̌ːka), is a Serbian pop folk recording artist. Born in Bosnia, she moved to Serbia in 1992, at the start of the Bosnian War. After several years singing at discotheques throughout Europe, she had a breakthrough in 2002, after performing at a music festival. Since then, Aleksić has released eight albums. She represented Bosnia and Herzegovina at the second edition of the Our European Song Contest, held in Amsterdam, Netherlands with the song "Ti I Ja Smo Par". Early life Svetlana Aleksić was born in Zvorvik, Bosnia and Herzegovina. She was born into an ethnically mixed marriage, the daughter of a Serb father, Milorad Aleksić, and Bosniak mother, Ibrima (née Ramić). Her father hails from Niš, and currently lives in Loznica. Several regional media outlets have erroneously reported her birth name as being Zuhra Ramizaj, a rumor started by Jelena Karleuša in August 2009 on Facebook. Her birth certificate, released to the media on 27 August 2013, proved that she was born as Svetlana Aleksić. She has a younger half-brother named Nedžad Ramić. Aleksić has both Bosnian and Serbian passports. When people accused her on Twitter of being ashamed of her mother's Muslim background, Aleksić replied, "I was born in Zvornik and my birth certificate is there, for anyone who is interested. I have never been ashamed of my mother who is of Muslim origin and called Ibrima and my father who is of Serbian origin, and called Milorad." Her father worked as a machinist in Karakaj and her mother was an employee at the Drina football club. They later divorced when Aleksić was seven, and she continued living with her mother. When the war in Bosnia broke out in 1992, Aleksić, her brother, mother and stepfather first fled to Banja Koviljača, then to the village Lipolist near Šabac the following year. Career She started out singing in kafanas before reaching fame. She moved to Switzerland for two years to boost her career in clubs and discothèques. She then moved to Bijeljina. She signed with the record label Grand Production and released her debut studio album Idealno tvoja on 5 May 2002. In October 2002, she performed at the "Moravski biseri" music festival in Ćuprija. In 2006, Aleksić had a part in the Serbian film We Are Not Angels 3: Rock & Roll Strike Back as Smokvica, the girlfriend of a pop-folk star. Aleksić has her own clothing line, called "Šošonka", released at the same time as her third album, Dođi i uzmi me (2005). Her second clothing line is called "Queen" after her fourth album, Kraljica (Queen, 2007). Personal life In 2009, she became engaged to Veljko Piljikić. They married on September 12, 2010. In 2016, she had a baby boy named Jakov. Discography Studio albums *''Idealno tvoja'' (2002) *''Balkan'' (2003) *''Dođi i uzmi me'' (2005) *''Kraljica'' (2007) *''Slučajni partneri'' (2009) *''Lom'' (2012) *''Lek za spavanje'' (2015) *''Koma'' (2017) Non-album singles * "Tamo gde si ti" ("There Where You Are", 21 September 2010) * "Soba 22" ("Room 22", 21 May 2011) * "Šampione" ("Champion", 30 March 2013) * "U mraku'" ("In the Dark", 23 November 2013) * "Mamurna" ("Hungover", 30 March 2014) * "Brodolom" ("Shipwreck", 30 May 2014) * "Čivas" ("Chivas", 25 September 2014) * "Crnooka" ("Dark-Eyed Girl", 5 April 2016)